


Just Two Regular Guys

by JAMES_BUCHANON_BARNES_YES



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAMES_BUCHANON_BARNES_YES/pseuds/JAMES_BUCHANON_BARNES_YES
Summary: Alternate universe where Steve and Bucky don't go to war.





	Just Two Regular Guys

What if neither Steve nor Bucky enlisted for war?

What if Bucky cared about Steve so much, that he lied on his form so neither of them would get chosen?

What if they just stayed in Brooklyn with each other instead of going to war?

What if someone else became Captain America?

What if Steve and Bucky were just regular guys living in a shared apartment in Brooklyn ten years later?

“Stevie, I’m home!” Bucky called, shutting the apartment door behind him. There was no response. “Steve?” he tried again. When there was still no response, he looked over at their key holder to discover that Steve’s keys were not there. Bucky sighed. Steve was going to be coming home late from work again. That man needed to learn that he didn’t always need to be the one who took the overtime.

Bucky went over to the kitchen to get a glass of water, only to discover that Steve had taped a drawing to the cabinet. Bucky took a closer look, his face turning bright red when he realized that it was a drawing of himself in a poodle skirt like all the girls had started to wear. He pulled the drawing off the cabinet in embarrassment, though he was all alone in the house. He carefully pulled off the tape without ruining the paper, and went over to his secret stash of all the drawings that Steve had given to him over the years. He pulled out the drawings, of which there were quite a lot, and looked at each one individually, smiling fondly. He hid them once more in the small crawlspace in the wall that Steve didn’t know about. Bucky always looked at them when his little punk wasn’t around.

He had just finished sliding the armchair in front of the crawlspace when he heard the front door open.

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice called from the entryway. Bucky moved away from the chair and began walking quickly toward where Steve was. “Hey, hon.” The small man called when Bucky emerged in the front entryway. Bucky just threw his arms around Steve’s bony frame and held him for a few moments. Steve didn’t hesitate to hug his darling back, but he was a bit confused as to why he was suddenly getting such attention. “Buck?” He asked into his lover’s ear.

“You’re late…” Bucky murmured.

“Yeah, the manager asked me to stay and I knew I’d get overtime and we need the money, so—” Steve was cut off by the sound of Bucky’s voice,

“Please don’t be late again. You know I worry about you.” Bucky leaned back, standing at full height once more but still holding onto Steve’s shoulders.

“Buck, you know you don’t need to worry about me. I can take care of myself.” Steve said, feeling smothered.

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to. I love ya, Stevie.” Bucky said gently. Steve reached a hand up and pulled his lover’s head down for a kiss. God, he was Lucky. Even if they couldn’t get married. Even if he was small and weak. Even if they had to hide their love for their own safety. He had Bucky all to himself, and he was lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this was a cute idea and decided to write a little bit. I might add some more, I might not. We'll see. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
